Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control apparatus for a vehicle opening/closing body based on the physical representation or expression of a user to operate the opening/closing body provided in the vehicle.
Related Art
Conventionally, a control apparatus for a vehicle opening/closing body is known in which the user's intention is determined from the body representation such as the line of sight, gestures of the user to operate a selected opening/closing body a vehicle (for example, see Patent Document 1). In the control apparatus of the vehicle opening/closing body, the physical representation of the user is recognized and, upon determining the opening/closing body to be operated, an advance notice is given to the user that the opening/closing body will be operated or actuated.
Patent Document: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-2095